guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mystic Sandstorm
It would be expensive to setup, but Aura of Thorns + Mirage Cloak + This = Cripple, then 123 earth damage + bleeding to all nearby foes. More with higher than 12 Earth Prayers, and it would happen fairly quickly due to low cast times. Assuming you could get the energy back, you could also set it up again fairly quickly, low recharge times. Arshay Duskbrow 08:53, 26 September 2006 (CDT) I think this is intended to be a massive spike skill. 1. Load your bar with enchantments with ending effects. 2. Once you got em all on you, unload em for spike damage and conditions galore in the middle of a big group. 3. ViM? 4. Profit?? Shido 23:24, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :And with the energy gain from Mystisicm? You're already what, halfway rechagred to do it again. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 07:25, 18 February 2007 (CST) :If you decide to damn the melee, you can also add Wind Prayers to the mix to then have access to Dwayna's Touch (a superior self-heal) and Mystic Twister, for about double the damage spike of just Mystic Sandstorm. -DV Effectiveness table Rank ... Enchants needed for max effect ... "overdamage" if you hve this much enchants (dammage capped off by 130 limit) * 0 ... 13 ... 0 * 1 ... 11 ... 2 * 2 ... 10 ... 0 * 3 ... 9 ... 5 * 4 ... 8 ... 6 * 5 ... 8 ... 14 * 6 ... 7 ... 10 * 7 ... 6 ... 2 * 8 ... 6 ... 8 * 9 ... 6 ... 20 * 10 ... 5 ... 5 * 11 ... 5 ... 10 * 12 ... 5 ... 20 * 13 ... 5 ... 30 * 14 ... 4 ... 2 * 15 ... 4 ... 10 * 16 ... 4 ... 18 * 17 ... 4 ... 22 * 18 ... 4 ... 30 Guess ill note some interesting breakpoints in atricle Grima.worm@seznam.cz 04:21, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Pious Renewal {Elite} has good synergy if casted just before MS...you would definitely have to forget melee, so add extra needed energy with a staff. Essence Bond may help greatly too if you plan on being up front. Enchantment Order In what order are the enchantments removed? i.e should something like Mystic Corruption be first or last in the stack for best effect? -- Turkwoyz 07:56, 16 July 2007 (CDT) spike Im surprised that this isnt used with mirage cloak for a spike - Rabus 19:49, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Used to, but was epically predictable, slow and unreliable. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Madness Titan (T/ ) 02:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::What this is much better as is a condition bomber. Load up on those nice Dervish condition-causing Enchantments and turn this loose on them. Maybe use AoD to get in close and hurt them more --Gimmethegepgun 05:18, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::Madness Titans are craptacular. And Gimme; that's what all those bombers used. But it just wasn't strong at all, since the recast is slow, and cooldown way too high. Survival was tough, too, even when spamming Sig of P.Light (which conventiently weakened their spikes, by removing all of their enchantments prematurely). Maybe with Eternal Aura and Aura of Holy Might for PvE (major Holy damage and instant recharge; win-win). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Madness Titans are just annoying. But at least they're not as annoying as the rollerbeetles they look like. Not because of their skills, but because the only way to fight regular rollerbeetles is to turn off your speakers --Gimmethegepgun 19:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: !! Another person to add to my ignore list! D: (T/ ) 20:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm so happy my old computer couldn't handle GW sound (well, not properly...); now I'm used to GW being silent as the dead game it is :D I never had to find out just how annoying their "speech" is. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC)